<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Further by Yamnos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433542">Further</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos'>Yamnos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>三万一查4p慎入！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Further</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles怀疑Hank给他的药剂里具有致幻效果，否则他为什么会在打开门之后看见三个Erik出现在他的卧室里。<br/>“这他妈的是在开什么玩笑？”<br/>Charles抓着门把的手有些隐隐颤抖，Erik抛弃了他之后就被关在了五角大楼底下，他不可能出现在这里，更不可能会有三个！<br/>“我可以解释，”穿着灰色西装外套的ERIK说道，“我们在执行一个有关时间旅行的任务，Hank的时间机器出了点错，所以，三个时间点的我们很不巧地一起出现在了这里。”<br/>Charles怀疑地看着说话的那个ERIK，又看向了另外两人，白色囚服的Erik显然是五角大楼里的Charles的老朋友，他只是一语不发地看着Charles。黑色高领衫的艾瑞克大概是1962年刚和Charles相识不久年轻版Erik，他看起来和Charles一样困惑。<br/>“你为什么变成了这样？”<br/>艾瑞克指的是Charles长得有些过分的头发和乱七八糟的胡子。<br/>ERIK冷笑了一声，“这都是你的错。”<br/>“是我们的错。”Erik沉声道。<br/>“不管怎样，请你们滚出去。这里不欢迎你们。”Charles指着门示意他们出去。<br/>但并没有人理会Charles的逐客令，Erik对着年长一些的自己问道，“Beast修理时间机器需要多久？”<br/>“至少两个小时。”<br/>两个Erik对视了一眼，“那么我们有充足的时间能做点什么。”<br/>艾瑞克看起来并没有明白两个自己在说什么，但他下一刻就吃惊地看到穿着囚服的自己朝Charles走去，捧起后者的脸，在那张鲜红粉润的唇上印下了一个深吻。<br/>Charles挣扎着用力推着Erik，他整张脸都慢慢涨红了起来，看着面前的男人的眼神里也充满了愤怒。Hank的药让他的腿恢复了知觉，但他却完全看不透着三个男人在想什么。<br/>Erik并没有放开他，他粗暴用力地啃咬着Charles的嘴唇，不知道是谁咬破了谁的嘴唇，一阵铁锈般的血腥味在他们之间弥漫开。<br/>“Fuck，Erik，你操他妈的在干什么？”<br/>Erik的嘴角勾起一个残酷的笑，他的手沿着Charles的腰慢慢探了下去，开始揉起Charles双腿间的那一大包，“别欺骗自己了，Charles，你也想要这个。”<br/>Charles忍不住倒吸了一口气，因为Erik蹲下了下来，开口含住了他的前端。尽管还隔着裤子的布料，但Charles已经觉得快感从头到脚流窜了一遍，他的双腿开始打颤有些站不稳，他想要逃开但又沉迷于Erik的服务当中。<br/>Erik将他的裤链扯下，从内裤里掏出了Charles的阴茎，他暗示性意味十足地看了Charles一眼，接着开始舔起Charles的性器。他的舌头在Charles的柱身上游走着，又恶趣味地舔过马眼和冠状沟，轻咬着Charles的囊袋照顾着那两颗卵蛋。<br/>当Erik完全含住Charles的阴茎开始吞吐时，Charles难耐地开始喘息呻吟起来，但他立刻发不出什么声音了，因为ERIK抬起了他下巴吻住了他的唇。<br/>比起刚才暴力的亲吻，ERIK的吻更加温柔深情，Charles张着口渴求地回应着他的亲吻，ERIK满足了他，他的舌头在Charles的口腔里游走着，四处煽风点火，在上下两张温热的口腔的夹击下Charles不再反抗，开始发出了舒服的哼声。<br/>ERIK轻笑了一声，“七十年代的时尚风格真的很有趣，但这样的你也很可爱，Charles。”<br/>他一边吻着Charles，一边脱着Charles的碎花衬衫和喇叭皮裤，露出藏在糟糕的衣服下白皙纯洁的身躯。<br/>ERIK轻车熟路地在Charles的床头抽屉里找到了润滑剂，他继续吻着Charles，手上则开始挤出润滑液，掰开了Charles的臀瓣，将手指慢慢探入那个他所熟知的幽深去处。<br/>艾瑞克没有想到事情会发展成现在这样，他看着两个自己正在玩弄着Charles，一个跪在Charles的腿前为他专注地做着口交，一个则站在Charles的身后耐心地扩张，ERIK的手指还不断揉捏着Charles粉红色的乳头，Charles富有肉感的双乳也渐渐在ERIK的抚慰之下胀大挺立。<br/>Charles看起来并不排斥这种感觉，他白嫩的身体逐渐变成了粉红色，他的表情告诉着艾瑞克他现在十分享受，他的嘴里在持续溢出呻吟，蓝色的眼睛也变得迷离充满欲望，他不断地转过头朝ERIK索吻，手也插进了Erik的发间感受着他技巧娴熟的口交。<br/>艾瑞克的神色慢慢扭曲起来，他的眉头深锁，只觉得自己的裤子越来越紧绷，所有的热流似乎都在往他的下体汇集，他情不自禁地将自己的手伸进了裤子里。尽管他的表情依旧严肃，但右手上下的动作直白分明地告诉了所有人他正在做什么。<br/>Charles很快便迎来了第一次高潮，他颤抖着将精液全部射进了Erik的嘴里，白色的浊液顺着Erik的嘴角缓缓流下，显得那么淫靡又诱人。<br/>Charles一时有些看呆了，Erik笑着咽下了口里的精液，他站起身吻了吻Charles，让他们一同品尝Charles精液的味道。<br/>ERIK给了Erik一个眼神，后者了然地点点头，他脱下了自己的囚服，抱着Charles坐到了床上，让Charles跨坐在自己的腿上。<br/>Charles低头看到了Erik腿间挺立的阴茎，他有些恍惚地咽了咽口水，Erik抚着Charles的脸笑着看着他。<br/>“十年了，Charles，你想念它吗？”<br/>Charles瞪了Erik一眼。<br/>“我恨它。”<br/>尽管这么说着，Charles也依然支起了身子，抓着Erik的阴茎对着自己的穴口直直地坐了下去——尽管那里已经被ERIK扩张完全了，但要吃下Erik的老二还是有些艰难。Charles的表情痛苦地扭曲起来，但他还是坚持地完全坐了下去。<br/>“Charles，你好紧……这十年你都没有和别人过是吗。”<br/>“闭嘴……”<br/>Charles咬牙切齿地说道，他的眼角已经溢出了生理泪水，蓝色的眼睛更加晶莹水润。<br/>在适应了Erik的大小之后，Charles便开始上下律动起来，他喘息着在Erik的阴茎上操着自己，Erik也一下一下地配合着Charles的动作向上顶，朝着他记忆里Charles的前列腺顶去。<br/>Charles没坚持了几分钟就感到全身发软，他趴在Erik的身上抽咽着，任由Erik在他身下的撞击挺动。但突然，Charles又感到有一双手抚上了自己的屁股，那双手也正试图在朝他被操弄的穴口插进去。<br/>Charles震惊地回头看到ERIK已经脱下了自己的裤子，和Erik一模一样的硕大阴茎正顶在他的臀缝间跃跃欲试。<br/>“不，你们不可以……”<br/>ERIK安抚地亲了亲Charles的脸，“乖，Charles，别怕，你可以做到的。”<br/>Charles着急地摇着头，他的眼泪控制不住地掉着，但ERIK并没有因为他的拒绝而心软，另一根阴茎就那样慢慢挤入了Charles已经有些不堪重负的后穴里。<br/>Erik的眉头也皱了起来，“你非得这么着急吗。”<br/>ERIK朝他挑了挑眉毛，“机会难得。”<br/>Charles一边哭着一边呻吟着，尽管他觉得快要被撑裂快要晕过去，但事实上他却感到了前所未有的满足。两根阴茎在他的后穴里有节奏地配合着抽插着他，他感到自己完全被填满了，快感快要支配了他的神智，他不得不承认这样的感觉真的很棒。<br/>Erik坐在他的身下不断抽插，ERIK则站在他的后面扶着他的腰不停把自己的阴茎往里送。Hank的药让他现在下身完完全全充满了敏感的知觉，他能感到有人在抚摸他的大腿，在捏着他的小腿肉。有人在揉捏他的臀瓣，在套弄他的阴茎，还有人在咬着他的乳头，亲吻他的脖颈和锁骨。<br/>“噢，操，Erik……Erik……就是这样，操我！再快点……上帝啊……”<br/>艾瑞克仍旧站在一旁看着这活色生香的一幕，他的喉咙里发出了痛苦的闷哼，ERIK给了他一个眼神。<br/>“你确定你还要站在那里吗？”<br/>Erik也越过Charles的肩头看着艾瑞克。“我们给你留了个好位置。”<br/>艾瑞克沉默地走到了他们三人身前，看着被夹在中间情迷意乱的Charles。<br/>Charles无言地望着他，伸出手拉开了艾瑞克的裤子拉链，将那根已经硬得不行的阴茎释放出来。Charles乖巧地伸出灵巧的舌头舔了舔艾瑞克的龟头，那里已经渗出了不少的前液。<br/>艾瑞克发出了一声低声的呻吟，他看到Charles的嘴唇更加红润了，蓝色的眼睛在这样混乱的状况下依旧美丽纯洁，就像他的那个Charles一样充满神圣感。<br/>艾瑞克不知道自己做了什么才让Charles变成这种模样，但他觉得这样的Charles也有另一种教他欲罢不能的魅力，他现在只想用自己的阴茎狠狠地操Charles。<br/>Charles张开口包含住了艾瑞克的阴茎，他知道自己没法完全吞咽下艾瑞克的尺寸，他尽力地吃进更多，对于仍然露在外面的柱体便用上了手去套弄。<br/>Charles是个口交的天才，而且没有人比他更能知道怎样会让艾瑞克舒服，他压抑着咽反射为艾瑞克做着深喉，艾瑞克的表情也开始迷离起来，他抓着Charles的头发把他的头往自己的阴茎上按，他可以把全部都射进Charles恶魔般的小嘴里。<br/>Charles的头发被他拽得有些生疼，他发出了一声小声的呻吟，ERIK皱着眉看了眼艾瑞克。<br/>“对他的头发好点。”<br/>但Charles并不在意这个，一点点疼痛更能让他获得快感。现在他的嘴里和屁股里塞了三根阴茎，那全部都是Erik，他们在操着他，用力又用情，像是永远都不会停歇。<br/>Charles率先射了出来，他完全支持不住了，他已经太久没有和人做爱。在高潮里他能感受到他们也都各自高潮了，他们射在他的屁股里，射在他的脸上，他的肚子上也沾了精液，整个人都完全是被人好好蹂躏了一番的模样。<br/>Charles在神志不清当中听到了Erik说他爱他，不知道是哪一个Erik在和他接吻，他放纵自己沉浸在这样的快乐当中，他和他们接吻，扭动着身体依旧不知餍足地想要更多。<br/>他们满足了他，短暂的不应期之后，又有重新硬起来的阴茎开始在他的身上磨蹭戳刺着。<br/>“Erik，我也爱你……”<br/>Charles似乎听到了自己这样说。</p><p> </p><p>五角大楼的电梯缓缓打开，Erik意外又惊喜地看到了电梯外被水淋湿的Charles。<br/>“Charles？”<br/>砰的一声，Erik被Charles重重地砸了一拳，跌坐在地上。他抹了抹自己的嘴角，笑着抬头看向了Charles。<br/>“很高兴见到你，老朋友。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>